Minha Timidez Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre teve esperanças que ele a visse, com o passar do tempo ela descobre que o amor deles tinha acontecido muito antes dela ter imaginado


**Minha Timidez.**

**KLB.**

Gina Weasley sempre se irritou quando os irmãos achavam que ela era pequena demais para saber as coisas, embora eles sofressem em suas mãos, ela sabia que eles nunca a levavam a sério, quando Rony veio para casa e começou a falar sobre seu melhor amigo, ela quis saber mais sobre o garoto que ela tinha visto tão perdido na estação, o irmão dela não a entendia e começava a falar que ela estava apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele, coisa que fez ela se esconder no quarto e amaldiçoar o irmão por não ver que ela estava apenas curiosa, mas ela não poderia negar que aqueles olhos verdes pareciam a fascinar, então algo tinha começado, embora Rony mandasse toneladas de carta para o amigo, fato raro que Gina nunca tinha visto antes, elas nunca eram respondidas, Rony começou a ficar preocupado e Gina não poderia deixar de pensar que algo ruim estava acontecendo.

**Quero tanto dizer  
que eu só penso em você  
mas a minha timidez não deixa  
Você diz no olhar  
que tem medo de amar  
e confundi mais a minha cabeça.  
**

Pedir algo aos gêmeos era como assinar um contrato perigoso, ela não poderia deixar de pensar que tinha algo errado com Harry, chegou a tal ponto que ela se encontrava no quarto deles junto com Rony.

-Temos que fazer algo –Rony fala decisivo, ele estava muito preocupado com Harry e queria saber o que se passava com o amigo, Fred e Jorge estavam em seus modos pensativos e Gina os encarava durante um tempo.

-Mas como vamos chegar até lá? Você sabe que nossas vassouras não são tão boas e precisamos enganar a mamãe –Fred fala carrancudo.

-Sem falar que precisamos saber onde ele mora... Afinal... Nunca estivemos na casa dele... –Derrepente eles param de falar ao que Gina bufa –A nossa irmãzinha tem alguma idéia? –Rony roda os olhos dele, Gina fica brava e fala.

-Por que vocês não usam o carro do papai... E usam Errol para mostrar o caminho? –o trio fica em choque ao que a menina apenas bufa de novo e se vira para sair, ela esperava que eles pelo menos poderiam incluir ela no salvamento do garoto.

Por que ela ainda teve esperanças?

**  
Eu queria tanto me entregar  
Te mostrar todo meu sentimento  
já tentei mas te esquecer não dá...  
Você vive em meu pensamento...ahh...  
**

Gina estava no quarto encarando a porta, ninguém poderia fazer ela descer agora, embora ela sabia que os irmãos não a incluíssem em suas bagunças, ela não esperava que eles agissem tão rápido, ela pode ouvir a mãe dela gritar com eles e desceu para conferir, quando estava começando a chegar na cozinha, ela sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver ele, ela não sabia explicar, mas sentiu o coração gelar a vista dele, aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que olhava cada canto da sala com fascínio, aquele cabelo preto aderido para todos os lados, ela não pode deixar de olhar ele, derrepente aqueles olhos verdes recaem nela e ele fala com um sorriso meio envergonhado.

-Oi... –Gina queria falar algo, dizer oi ou algo, mas nada saia, derrepente ela sobe correndo as escadas enquanto ouve o irmão falar.

-E a Gina... Ficou falando muito de você... E sério, ela não se calava... –Gina sentiu os olhos queimarem com lágrimas com a afirmação do irmão, derrepente ela estava sentada no chão de seu quarto encarando as escadas, quando ele passa e olha para ela, ela fica novamente em choque diante daqueles olhos e fecha a porta rapidamente.

-Merlin... Virgínia... Você esta louca? Ele não vai mais querer falar com você –ela bate a testa na porta esperando que conseguisse pensar em algo para se redimir.

**  
Chalalálalá...  
Como eu quero te amar...te amar...Te amar...  
Para de brincar com meu coração... Oh...Não...Oh não..  
**

Gina passou a maior parte do tempo se escondendo, não conseguia ficar perto dele sem fazer algo atrapalhado, ela sente as bochechas corarem ao se lembrar de ter colocado o cotovelo na manteiga, embora ela estivesse certa que ninguém mais viu, ela poderia ver naqueles olhos verdes que ele tinha visto e não falou nada para não a envergonhar, fato que ela não estava acostumada, já que os irmãos adoravam envergonhar ela por qualquer coisa, mas ele apenas fingiu não vir e ficou conversando com Rony, ela suspira ao que ouve uma batida na porta, derrepente a mãe dela entra e se senta ao lado dela.

-Como você esta meu anjo? –Gina encarou a mãe dela por um tempo, como ela se sentia? Ela queria gritar, queria xingar, queria deixar a frustração sair diante de tudo que estava passando, mas ela apenas abraçou a mãe e ficou murmurando que não entendia o que estava acontecendo –Isso e uma coisa natural Gina... Logo tudo passa –ela enxuga as lágrimas da filha e sorri, a mãe dela sempre esteve certa Gina esperava que estivesse agora também.

**Quero tanto dizer  
que eu só penso em você  
mas a minha timidez não deixa...  
Você diz no olhar  
que tem medo de amar  
e confundi mais a minha cabeça.  
**

Aquele primeiro ano na escola tinha sido um terror ao vivo para ela, algo que ela nunca imaginou, tudo que ela mais queria era estar no quarto dela e se abraçar a mãe dela ou a Gui e pensar em mais nada, que nada tinha acontecido, mas ela sabia que nada mudaria, ela sentia as lágrimas caírem ao se lembrar dos eventos que foi forçada a fazer, aquele maldito diário tinha a controlado e ela não poderia fazer nada, apenas uma ponta de seu ser ficava feliz ao se lembrar de quando acordou, ela esperava encontrar aquele monstro em sua frente, ou até mesmo aquele outro monstro que ela veio a conhecer como Tom Riddle, mas foi com surpresa que ela viu Harry, sentado ao seu lado, ensangüentado, com uma espada em suas mãos e aquele diário maldito todo chamuscado em sua mão com a presa do basilísco nela, Harry a encarava durante um tempo e logo suspira, Gina não pode conter as lágrimas que invadem ao ver o alivio dele em ver ela bem, ela começa a chorar ao que ele a puxa em seus braços, ela começa a murmurar que foi culpa dela e que ela seria expulsa de Hogwarts, Harry a segura mais firme e fala em seu ouvido.

-Não se preocupe... Tudo vai dar certo –ele começa a conduzir ela para fora e fecha a porta atrás dele.

**  
Eu queria tanto me entregar  
Te mostrar todo meu sentimento  
já tentei mas te esquecer não dá...  
Você vive em meu pensamento...ahh..  
**

-Esta muito pensativa –Gina sorri ao ver ele em seus braços, tinha demorado quatro anos, mas finalmente ele tinha a visto e eles namoravam a dois anos, Harry era mais do que ela sonhava quando era uma pequena menina, embora algumas coisas ele preferia esconder de todos, ela o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, Harry era um enigma envolto de mistérios para todos, menos para ela.

-Estava pensando no verão que meus irmãos foram buscar você na sua casa... Antes de eu vir para Hogwarts –Harry sorri para ela e a puxa mais para seus braços, sabia que ela odiava pensam no primeiro ano dela.

-Eu me lembro de como você ficou nervosa quando me viu na mesa do café –ela ri e fala.

-E você queria o que? Você foi o primeiro garoto que não era da minha família a me ver de camisola –ele sorri ainda mais e a beija.

-Você pode usar ela na nossa lua de mel –ela ri mais e bate em seu braço.

-Bobo –

**  
Chalalálalá...  
Como eu quero te amar...te amar...Te amar...  
Para de brincar com meu coração... Oh...Não...Oh não..  
**

Eles ficaram um tempo contemplando o por do sol, perto do lago da escola e Harry sorria ainda mais, ela se vira e o encara.

-Do que você esta sorrindo, Sr Potter? –Harry se vira para ela e fala.

-De duas coisas que aconteceram naquele verão –ao ver que ela estava esperando, ele responde –Quando vi você colocar o cotovelo na manteiga –ele sorri malicioso ao que ela cora ainda mais –e de algo que se contar... Você vai me amaldiçoar até eu não poder mais agüentar –Gina se vira e o encara, Harry sorri ainda mais e ela fala.

-Agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu, Harry James Potter –Harry cora e fala com um sorriso.

-Eu me apaixonei por você aquele verão... Só que eu não sabia se era real... Eu tinha acabado de ser mostrado a uma família... E então me senti assim por você... eu não sabia o que pensar... Então eu achei que era melhor esquecer... –ele sorri fracamente ao ver ela corar ainda mais, ele não estava certo de vergonha ou raiva –Então... Então eu não pude mais... Naquele dia no beco... –ela se inclina e o beija apaixonadamente, Harry no começo fica sem entender, mas logo ela ria muito e ele perguntou –Por que você esta rindo? –ela ri ainda mais duro e se deita ao lado dele.

**  
Sei que um dia você vai notar...  
Que ninguém já te amou desse jeito...  
O meu sonho é poder te dar...  
Todo amor que eu guardo em meu peito.**

Assim que se controla, Harry encara a namorada que ainda tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, ele suspira e fala de novo.

-Vai me responder? –Gina sorri e fala para ele.

-Aquele verão... Eu fiquei tão preocupada sobre o que você acharia de mim... Achando que você fosse agir como meus irmãos... E me deixar de lado... Mas você sempre agiu como eu pensava... Um cavaleiro de armadura... E eu sempre achei que compreendia você... Mas derrepente você me conta que me amava antes mesmo de eu saber o que sentia... –ela coloca uma mão sobre o tórax dele e sente o coração batendo –Eu sempre te amei Harry... Achei que nunca estava a altura... Mas agora você me conta... –ele coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu tentei Gina... Tentei fingir que não sentia nada por você... Que era apenas algo passageiro... Tentei ficar encantado com Cho... Mas nada adiantou –ele a encara bem, aqueles olhos esmeraldas que ela amava tanto queimavam de amor por ela –mas eu nunca poderia deixar de sentir... Eu te amei desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez na estação de King Cross e sempre vou te amar –os dois se envolvem em um abraço e ficam ali, encarando o mundo, transmitindo aquele amor que apenas eles poderiam, um amor que ninguém esqueceria, o amor de Harry Potter para Gina Weasley.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA MARCIA..RSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO... TE LEVO NO CORAÇAO LINDA... ATE QUANDO DER MEU ANJO.RSRS**


End file.
